An implant means a substitute that recovers original human tissue when the original human tissue is lost, but indicates a series of operations that implants an artificially made tooth in the dentist.
When the implant is described in brief, the implant is an operation that implants a fixture which is a root of the tooth made of titanium without a rejection response to a human body, and the like in an alveolar bone which the tooth leaves so as to substitute for the lost tooth root and thereafter, fixes the artificial tooth to restore a function of the tooth.
The implant operation is diversified according to a type of the fixture, but is generally completed by punching an insertion location by using a predetermined drill and thereafter, inserts the fixture in the tooth bone and osseointegrates the fixture to a bone and couples an abutment to the fixture and thereafter, covers the abutment with a final prosthesis.
Neighbor teeth and bones of a general prosthesis or denture are emaciated, but the implant does not emaciate an adjacent dental tissue and has the same function or shape as a natural tooth and does not cause a decayed tooth, and as a result, the implant can be semipermanently used.
Further, the implant operation recovers a single lost tooth and promotes a function of the denture for patients having no partial tooth and complete tooth, enhances an aesthetic aspect of recovery of tooth prosthesis, distributes excessive stress applied to a neighbor supporting bone tissue and assists stabilization of a set of teeth.
Meanwhile, the implant operation performs gum incision, the punching by the drill, and the like during the operation to cause a lot of pains to a person being operated on. Therefore, in the implant operation, local anesthesia of an operation portion is required.
The local anesthesia is generally performed by pressing an anesthesia solution with a syringe to inject the anesthesia solution in the operation portion. In this case, when an injection speed of the anesthesia solution, that is, a pressing speed of the anesthesia solution is high, excessive pressure is generated at an injection portion of the anesthesia solution, and as a result, the person being operated on feels a pain.
Accordingly, the anesthesia solution needs to be injected as slow as possible. However, when the injection speed of the anesthesia solution decreases, an injection time of the anesthesia solution increases, consequently, a time when the operator holds the syringe increases.
When the time for which the operator holds the syringe increases, it is difficult for the operator to maintain a constant injection speed and the operated person feels the pain due to a hand vibration phenomenon. Therefore, a time for which the patient needs to open a mouth thereof increases and moreover, the person being operated on feels the pain due to the hand vibration phenomenon of the operator.
A lot of attempts have been made in order to solve the problem and as a representative example, an auto anesthesia apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0784931 has been developed.
It is disclosed that the auto anesthesia apparatus has an advantage in that the injection speed of the anesthesia solution is appropriately controlled depending on a change in pressure formed at a portion to be operated to minimize the pain which the patient feels.
However, the drug injection apparatus having the structure has a disadvantage in that the structure of the drug injection apparatus is complicated and heavy, and as a result, it is hard for the operator to hold the drug injection apparatus for a long time and an additional pain by the hand vibration phenomenon is generated.
Meanwhile, when the anesthesia solution is inserted into a blood vessel during the local anesthesia, the pain is caused, and as a result, a syringe needs is inserted before the anesthesia solution is injected and thereafter, aspiration for verifying that the syringe needle does not penetrate the blood vessel by slightly pulling a syringe plunger back is performed or injecting the anesthesia solution by switching the auto injection apparatus to a manual mode under determination of the operator according to sensitivity or an anesthesia degree of the patient may be more convenient than automatically injecting the anesthesia solution.
However, as described above, since the auto anesthesia apparatuses in the related art are complicate in terms of the structures thereof and heavy, it is difficult for the operator to hold the auto anesthesia apparatuses for a long time and it is impossible to inject the anesthesia solution by switching the auto anesthesia apparatuses to the manual mode as necessary.